


Une guerre en cadeau

by Moonie Cherry (mooniecherry)



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooniecherry/pseuds/Moonie%20Cherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Après le jugement rendu par Pâris, Athéna et Hermès s'attardent sur le mont Ida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Une guerre en cadeau

« Si j'avais été à la place de ce petit crétin de mortel, c'est toi que j'aurais choisie. »

Athéna hausse un sourcil amusé. Son regard pers se pose sur le dieu messager, qui s'est attardé à ses côtés sur le mont Ida. Le jugement vient d'être rendu : c'est à Aphrodite que revient la pomme d'or, ainsi que le titre de « plus belle des déesses. »

Elle revoit les mains délicates qui se tendent vers le fruit convoité, et entend résonner le rire perlé de l'épouse d'Héphaïstos (une parodie de mariage, considérant la foule d'amants qui se succèdent dans le lit soi-disant conjugal !) Une œillade assassine, un décolleté plongeant, la perspective d'une romance à l'eau de rose avec la plus belle des mortelles, et voilà que ce Pâris Alexandre se laisse embobiner par les futiles promesses et les ruses grossières de la divinité callipyge, sourire béat aux lèvres qui plus est ! À croire que le concours était truqué dès le départ, le juge n'étant pas aussi impartial qu'on le laissait supposer.

Son attention se reporte sur son divin petit frère. Sa déclaration n'est qu'une tentative parmi d'autres pour la consoler de son échec, mais elle n'est pas vraiment vexée. De plus, Hermès a cette fâcheuse manie de lui lancer des compliments et des paroles à double sens lorsqu'elle s'y attend le moins. Un petit sourire naît au coin de ses lèvres.

« Vraiment ? dit-elle en s'appuyant légèrement sur sa lance. Qu'aurais-je fait d'une telle pomme ? Et surtout de ce benêt de Pâris ?

— Pour la pomme, je ne peux dire. Quant au berger, tu aurais pu l'employer à entretenir tes armes et ton armure. Il n'a certes pas l'air très intelligent, mais je suis sûr qu'un petit coup de lance bien placé l'aurait rendu très diligent à la tâche.

— Pourquoi pas... murmure-t-elle en faisant mine de réfléchir à la suggestion. Je pensais que tu aurais appuyé son choix. Si j'ai bon souvenir, les draps d'Aphrodite ne te sont pas inconnus.

— Ah, peut-on mettre cet égarement sur le compte d'une erreur de jeunesse ? se défend-il en riant. Tu sais bien, chère Athéna, que tu es la seule qui m'est précieuse.

— Vil flatteur. Tu joues avec les mots comme d'autres de leur lyre.

— Et toi tu joues avec mon cœur ; nous sommes donc quittes. »

Leurs regards se croisent. Le sien est curieux, aiguisé et tranchant comme la lame d'un glaive. Ses yeux à lui, d'une couleur noisette qui s'accorde merveilleusement à ses boucles cuivrées, pétillent d'une étincelle malicieuse, et peut-être y lit-elle quelque chose de plus, une chaleur étrange, une affection qu'elle devine dans les plis qui se forment au coin de ses paupières... mais sans doute est-ce seulement son imagination qui lui joue des tours. Ce n'est qu'un jeu, n'est-ce pas ?

Une chèvre à la robe blanche s'approche d'eux. Se détournant de son auguste aînée, il se penche vers l'animal qu'il gratifie d'une aimable caresse sur la tête, juste entre les cornes.

« Brave bête, flatte-t-il. Tes yeux brillent d'une intelligence infiniment plus vive et plus subtile que celle du fils de Priam. Peut-être est-ce à toi que l'on aurait dû promettre l'amour d'Hélène ? »

Cette fois, la déesse guerrière éclate de rire.

« Tu as gagné. À présent, je suis heureuse et soulagée de ne pas avoir gagné ce stupide concours. Ma honte aurait été grande d'avoir obtenu les faveurs d'un homme plus idiot qu'une chèvre.

— Aphrodite sera ravie de l'apprendre », note Hermès.

Il s'approche d'elle et se met à scruter son visage. Son audace l'amuse, ses manières de garnement qui se croit tout permis la font rire. Même si elle n'osera jamais l'avouer à quiconque, et surtout pas à elle-même, il restera toujours son préféré.

« Je vais t'offrir bien mieux qu'une pomme, susurre-t-il.

— Ah oui ? chuchote-t-elle à son tour, mi-intéressée, mi-complice. Et que vas-tu me donner, cher Psychopompe ?

— Pour la plus belle et la plus redoutable des déesses, quoi de plus approprié que la plus magnifique des guerres ? Imagine : deux armées ennemies, des rois avides de gloire et de pouvoir, des princes casqués dont les cris résonneront à travers le champ de bataille, une terre abreuvée par le sang d'innombrables héros... et tout cela, grâce à l'amour naïf d'un prince berger pour l'épouse du roi de Sparte.

— Merveilleux, souffle Athéna. Quand allons-nous commencer ?

— Tout de suite, si cela te sied », réplique Hermès, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Oh oui, comme elle l'adore, son petit frère ! La déesse observe la silhouette du messager qui s'envole vers le Péloponnèse - il y a tant à faire pour préparer un terrain propice à une si grande entreprise ! Elle aime ses ruses, sa malice et ses manières pleines d'un charme à double tranchant.

Son expression se fait tendre et mélancolique.

Il n'y a vraiment rien de mal à le préférer aux autres. Après tout, ce n'est qu'un jeu.

~Fin~


End file.
